


Folgorato

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Gen, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Divus Crewel, uno stilista non ancora affermato, un uomo alto e di bella presenza, sui trent’anni, ha realizzato il suo ultimo capolavoro.Di fronte a sé, lui innalza un magnifico vestito di lino bianco, molto sottile al tatto e pensato per un uomo magro, attorniato da piume blu e viola per dare più colore all’insieme.
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Folgorato

Divus Crewel, uno stilista non ancora affermato, un uomo alto e di bella presenza, sui trent’anni, ha realizzato il suo ultimo capolavoro.  
Di fronte a sé, lui innalza un magnifico vestito di lino bianco, molto sottile al tatto e pensato per un uomo magro, attorniato da piume blu e viola per dare più colore all’insieme.  
Sorride perché ha già individuato il modello perfetto, degno di indossare una tale meraviglia.  
Può essere solo lui, il noto Vil Schoenheit.  
Divus depone delicatamente l’opera nella sua gruccia e si allontana di qualche passo per riprendere in mano la sigaretta lasciata sul posacenere, ancora accesa.  
Controlla gli ultimi messaggi arrivati sul tablet e agogna che il momento dell’appuntamento con il suo modello arrivi presto.

Vil sa riconoscere la vera bellezza quando la se la trova poiché è la sua ossessione da sempre.  
Lui è giusto nel fiore degli anni: carnagione rosea, ammalianti occhi color malva, fluenti capelli biondi con le punte lilla, accuratezza nell’aspetto e nel modo di vestire, raffinatezza nel comportamento – a meno che non nasconda altro.  
Quell’abito di piume, fortunatamente per lo stilista che gli sorride con formale cortesia mentre accarezza il pelo del suo Dalmata, rientra nei canoni di bellezza che sono degni della sua attenzione quasi maniacale verso tutto ciò che può attrarre lo sguardo.  
«Signor Crewel, accetto l’incarico. Quando si terrà la sua sfilata di moda?» s’informa con decisione.  
«Tra una settimana. Temevo sarebbe stato più arduo convincerla, Signor Schoenheit, invece abbiamo raggiunto subito l’intesa», riferisce fingendo meraviglia.  
«Sì, anche se ho un suggerimento per rendere il vestito ancora più incantevole e perfetto».

Giunge infine il giorno tanto atteso della sua sfilata di moda.  
È stata una settimana molto intensa, tra aggiustamenti vari e preparativi rumorosi nel caos dell’agenzia in cui lavora, ma alla fine ce l’ha fatta: Divus Crewel può mostrare al mondo la sua collezione ed esibire il pezzo forte alla fine dell’evento.  
La sala elegante risuona di brusii eccitati, il pubblico non si è ancora stancato di ammirare e commentare, qualcuno più pignolo anche criticare, gli abiti finché tutti quanti non levano lo sguardo in cima alla scalinata di marmo, rimanendo a bocca aperta.  
Anche lo stesso Divus rimane folgorato dalla visione del bellissimo giovane che, con postura e portamento a dir poco perfetti, scende gli scalini senza mai traballare sui tacchi alti.  
Non solo l’abito di piume gli calza a pennello, ma anche l’accessorio particolare in testa, suggerito dallo stesso Vil, è qualcosa che si sposa a meraviglia con l’insieme.  
Ricorda uno splendido esemplare di pavone, eppure allo stesso tempo mostra qualcosa di unico e inimitabile.  
Superati gli scalini, Vil sfila sinuosamente, con assoluta sicurezza, sulla passerella e non si ode una sola critica, ma soltanto apprezzamenti e sospiri estasiati.  
Si ferma, si volta, prima alla sua sinistra, poi alla sua destra, rispettando i tempi da modello, per poi tornare sui suoi passi e tutti, davvero, hanno trattenuto il fiato.  
Quando la magia finisce e tutti si presentano in passerella per un inchino, la folla esplode in un tripudio che sovrasta persino la musica di sottofondo.  
Il giorno dopo, Crewel si rende conto che non è stato una specie di sogno a occhi aperti, ma piuttosto un autentico successo.  
I tabloit impazziscono, richieste invadono la posta dell’agenzia, sia quella fisica che quella elettronica.  
Seduto sulla poltrona bordata di nero, le gambe accavallate e la sigaretta tra le dita, l’uomo con i capelli bicolore, rigorosamente bianchi e neri, osserva ancora una volta la foto di quel genio di Vil Schoenheit. Sente che la loro collaborazione sarà sempre più fruttuosa e se ne compiace enormemente.  
“ _Questo è solo l’inizio, tesoro_ ”.

____  
Scritta per il Cow-t 11, Seconda Settimana, M2: L’abito di piume.  
614 parole.  
(L’ultima frase l’avevo sentita nel trailer di Cruella e mi sono emozionata ** adoro!)


End file.
